One type of known fuel cell incorporates a proton exchange membrane in combination with electrodes located on each side of the membrane, along with various gas diffusion layers and associated hydrophobic and hydrophilic coatings. One form of such a power generator has been disclosed in U.S. Patent Application entitled “Proton Exchange Membrane Fuel Cell”, application Ser. No. 11/257,738, filed Oct. 25, 2005, assigned to the Assignee hereof. The disclosure of that applicant is hereby incorporated by reference. Another form of a power generator which incorporates a multi-layer fuel cell produces electricity and water as a by-product. The water can be reclaimed and used to produce additional hydrogen gas through a reaction with a solid hydrogen producing fuel. Such a power generator and fuel cell are disclosed in U.S. Patent Application entitled “Water Reclamation in a Micropower Generator”, application Ser. No. 11/270,848, filed Nov. 9, 2005. That application is assigned to the Assignee hereof and incorporated herein by reference.
While known solid state power generators are useful and appropriate for their intended purpose, there continue to be outstanding unmet needs for higher power density generators, as opposed to energy density, than have heretofore been available. There continues to be a need for high power density solid generators which are suitable for micro- or nano-applications. Preferably such power generators would be light weigh, relatively inexpensive, valveless and would exhibit sufficient power for high power, light weight applications.